Digital Terrors
by HERBIVORE MUNCH
Summary: Digimon Halloween special. Starring Tai, Sora, and Agumon. Something wakes Tai up in the middle of the night. Something...evil? Lol. Taiora with a hint of Takari. Rated M for language and gore. Happy Halloween!


So, let me just start by saying:

Hi, everybody!

So, this is going to distract me as I try to put an epilogue up for No Way Out and try to start my super series. Im also working on and few one-shots and a Tamers super series which may or may not air shortly.

Anyways, this is my Halloween special. Dont tell me I'm late: I know that. I started before Halloween, but stuff happened and i couldnt finish it in time. This isnt even finished, but it seemed like a good place to stop for now, and itll be a little more manageable in chunks. Its not really that scary...well, not to me at least. But whos ever gona say that their Halloween story isnt scary? Regardless, here you go.

Hb i update at 5 reviews? Seem fair? Good. Enjoy.

Digital Terrors

Something wasn't right. I didn't know what, or where, but I knew something was wrong. I snapped out of my sleep and put boots on the floor.

"Sora." I whispered to myself as I threw my pants on. I then settled on a better option and pulled my little sis out of her dreams, undoubtedly of TK, and off the top bunk, on to the floor. She jolted awake but I interrupted her before she could speak.

"Somethings not right. We gotta get the others and get out."

She nodded and swallowed hard, getting up to get dressed as I left to make some phone calls.

I got a hold of:

Matt and told him to get TK, Izzy to get Joe, and Mimi to get Sora and meet us at Genai's in an hour. I explained that I didn't know what was happening, but it was something bad. I didn't bother with the next gens, cause they were too spread out. Kari came out dressed the way she always does and started to get some food, realizing that eating may just be a good idea. I eventually came to the same conclusion by way of my stomach, and we began to gather what we would need as we ate. Our parents were up in Kyoto on business, again, so our midnight escape was not noticed. Kari loaded some food in a pack as I grabbed another vital tool: bath tissue. We learned our lesson after the first adventures: bath tissue IS necessary. We were just about to leave when the phone rang. I quickly grabbed it, cautious of who it might be. It was only Mimi.

She was a little frayed when she told me she couldn't reach Sora.

"Chill, Meems. I'Il just run over and get her; she's only like a block away."

With that, I gave Kari my pack and prepared to run out the door. I had given her strict instructions to get to the digital world and find the others.

I saw her to the computer, but as we opened the portal, something big popped out.

"Agumon!? What are you doing here?"

He stood up and dusted himself off. "I'm here to get you. Genai says this world isn't safe and that you need to get to the digital world now."

"Yeah," I nodded, helping Kari, who had been the pillow that broke the rookies fall. "She's going in now. I called the others, but no one can get to Sora. I'm goin over to get her then we'll both be right in."

"I'll go with you. I get the feeling that somethings going to happen, and I wanna be there if it does. I can digivolve like normal now, so we should be fine."

I nodded, patted Kari on the shoulder, and saw her through the portal. We then locked the door and headed to Sora's.

It wasn't too long until we were hammering away at her front door. I knew her mother, too, was out of town, so banging away wasn't unacceptable. In fact, I might have spent the night at Sora's had things been different between us. Finally she reached the door. I could easily tell she was pissed, but we didn't have time.

"Tai?! What the hell! It's two-thirty in the morning. What're you doing here?! What's Agumon doing here?! Could you have-"

I cut her off by putting my hand over her mouth.

"I dont know what, but something's wrong. Agumon came through and told me and Kari that we had to go to Genai's cause this world isn't safe. Mimi said she tried calling you, but couldn't reach you. I told her I'd come get you and Agumon said he'd come, too."

I could see her thinking this over. "Mphmm mmphmmm-" she started, both of us forgetting that my hand was still silencing her. She giggled, physically hurting me, and I pulled away.

"Lemme get changed." she said again, holding the door open to let us in. She forgot that she wasn't dressed, wearing only a tank top and a pair of shorts. We both noticed and she blushed slightly, running off to get changed. I sighed and in a motion that could only be described as plopping, fell down onto her couch.

"What's wrong, Tai?" Agumon asked, plopping down next to me.

I shook my head and sighed. "It would take too long to explain." I put my head in my hands and took a big breath in, relishing the scent of her apartment. It smelled very much like flowers. It always smelled like flowers. So did she, for that matter. God, I've always loved that scent. But I couldn't let myself slip like that again. Whatever was happening was much bigger than me or Sora.

She came out dressed in jeans and a tight, yellow sweatshirt. It was like she was trying to hurt me. She had a pack on her back and went over to gather some food. I put on my "nothings-happening-between-us" face and joined her at the fridge, pretending to be interested in the food she was picking. Agumon joined me out of genuine interest and we both stuck our noses in the open door.

"Get your nose out of here, Tai," she threatened. "Before I chop it off."

We both pulled out our faces and grumbled over to the door as she finished loading her bag. 'Man,' I thought. 'Shes really sore about this whole "waking up early" thing.'

Finally she was ready to go and without a word, we headed off back to my house.

I could feel the silence chilling the air like the low pressure zone we were in. It was late october and the air was getting cold, but the way we didn't talk made it so much colder. It chilled me to the bone, as well as to the heart. But there was something else in the air: something that just told me pain was coming. I dont know if it was a scent or a sound beyond my perception, but there was something dark in the air, and something dark in the future. I could feel it.

Although Sora and I were actually enjoying the silence, it was driving Agumon batshit crazy. He kept looking back-and-forth between the two of us, obviously trying to get a hold of what was wrong. We gave him no indication, simply keeping our eyes forward and our mouths shut as we charged the cold back to my place. Eventually, he gave up begging and started digging.

"So how are you, Sora?" he asked, to break the mutually enjoyed tension. I rolled my eyes and scoffed slightly, but, as if to prove me a jerk, Sora simply smiled and answered: "I'm doing well, Agumon, just fine."

They talked small for a while, allowing me some time to think. 'Little traitor.' I thought. But, I realized that he couldn't betray me if he didn't know the opinions I held or even what the conflict was. 'He still should know. He's my partner, isn't he?' He was my partner, but not all digimon are psychic. 'Yeah, well, he should be. That way I'd never have to tell him anything and he'd never be confused.' Unfortunately for my theories, I knew Agumon better than that. The second he knew what I was thinking, he'd be all over me with questions that I wouldn't know the answers to. Like why it happened. I don't know why, I just know that it did. And that's all I need to know. But not Agumon. Always wondering, that one. I shrugged it off and saw two sets of eyes staring at me. So, I stared back.

"What?" I asked, in almost a grunt.

Sora looked at Agumon. "I think I've proved my point." They both laughed and kept on down the hall. They couldn't see, but I gave them both dirty looks.

They chatted for a little while more, until we rounded the corner of my floor and stopped just outside my apartment.

I stood there for a minute, digging through my pocket for my key, then fumbling with it at the door, I let us in.

The only light came from the everlasting glow of Tokyo across the bay coming in through the windows. I stumbled through the small apartment towards the computer.

"Alright, guys, they're all waiting for us..." I started rambling something as I prepped our departure.

"Uh...Tai?" Sora said from the window.

"Almost there..." I said as I opened the program like Izzy showed me.

"Uh...I think you wanna see this."

"I'm almost there, stop your nagging." What was with this stupid computer? The program wasn't loading the digiport, and without Izzy, I couldn't fix it.

Agumon joined Sora at the window in my stead.

"Wow," he said, holding himself up by the window ledge. "Why are all those people limping?"

"Tai..." Sora called again, with a little more urgency.

"Dammit!" I said smacking the computer. It did nothing to change the error screens I was getting. I gave up and walked in between Sora and the widow. "The stupid computers not working. I can't get us in. Maybe if we-"

She cut me off by grabbing my shoulders and spinning me towards the window. I took the hint and looked down at the courtyard bellow.

"What? It's just a bunch of people out for a midnight stroll."

Sora smacked the back of my head. "Look closer." she order. So I did, and I began to see what she was worried about. One man in particular tipped me off. Agumon was right: they all were limping. But that wasn't it. This man was missing an arm.

And I could tell it wasn't medically.

I swallowed hard.

"Zombies." I whispered.

So, ill see yall next time on...

_**DIGITAAAAAAL TERRRRRRROOOOOORSSSS!**_

_**OOOOOOOOHHH**_


End file.
